The way the world changed
by triseke
Summary: When a new student enters Hogwarts, she will change the way the Maruaders view friendship, love and rivalry.  Rated T/M for later shenanigans
1. Newness

Chapter One

She was late, and now was not a good time to be late. The wind whipped at her cloak, and the rain pelted down so hard that it hurt. The sky was too dark for this time of evening. She struggled to reach into a hidden pocket of her cloak, and pulled out a battered silver pocket watch. Yep, she was definitely late. From her vantage point on the little hill, she could see the dark outline of the castle. Not long now. A lightnening bolt flashed overhead. But, oh Merlin, she was late. And that is never good, especially on a first day of school. She pulled the cloak tighter around her body and pushed on through the storm.

Inside Hogwarts, the mood was much more pleasant. Whilst the ceiling showed the storm that raged outside, the Great Hall was awfully cosy. Fires had been lit, and the thousands of candles lent the place an air of warmth. Of course, when your belly is being filled with amazingly rich food, and being washed down with equally amazing drink, one can be happy, warm and content almost anywhere.

"Sirius that was awful!" came a sleepy voice.

"What can I say? I like my food, and it clearly likes me" said Sirius, patting his belly as he finished off the last of the pumpkin juice. "Yes I am aware that you like food Sirius, you nearly ripped my arm off to get to the mashed potatoes!" said Lily Evans, trying to sound angry, but failing. "Urgh, I'm too full for this crap, Sirius" she continued, slumping across the table. "Maybe I can help?" said James Potter, his eyes glittering, as he reached across and put his arm around Lily. "Merlin, Potter, I'm too stuffed to even bat you away" said Lily, stifling a yawn. "I wish Dumbledore would hurry up with his speech, he seems to be taking forever!" Remus Lupin looked up from the textbook he was reading, having propped it up against a jug, "he does seem to be waiting for something, doesnt he?"

At the top of the Hall, along the staff table, the teachers were talking to each in low voices. Dumbledore, sat in the very centre, seemed to be fixated on the door.

Peter got the attention of the Maruaders by asking "did you notice that McGonagall didn't put away the Sorting Hat?" Several of the Gryffindors heads swivelled towards the stool, and Peter was right. There, just as it had always sat, was the dirty, frayed Hogwarts Sorting Hat. "I wonder what they are waiting for?" mused Lily. "I dunno, but its not the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. That's her there, next to Professor Sprout" said Sirius thickly, as he had just taken a massive bite of a piece of pie, "I mean.." he swallowed, "it has to be. She's the only one I don't know. And a bit of alright she is too, isn't she Prongs?" James' ears turned slightly pink, as Lily looked to him. "um.. I guess she is pretty enough, but not as pretty as my Lily!" As Lily turned away to speak to one of her girlfriends on her right, Remus whispered "good save, James, good save". James grinned at him.

As the remnants of the feast gradually vanished, the student populace started to get a little agitated. Normally, at this time, Dumbledore would have said his ramblings about the Forbidden Forest, Mr. Filch's dire warnings about magic outside the classrooms, and introduced the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and they could all head to bed to chat, or sleep. But he made no move. He just sat, watching the door of the Great Hall, with the air of someone who is waiting for a bus that they are not sure will ever get there. Professor McGonagall shifted in her seat, and whispered something to the Headmaster, who shook his head softly, smiling slightly.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so late, this is going to be awful. Just... awful" thought the very soggy figure that had just entered the Entrance Hall, leaving a trail of mud and water behind her as she moved towards the doors to the Great Hall. She could hear several hunderd voices, all droning together, as though a great swarm of bees inhabited the room. She attempted to empty out some of the water that had accumlated in her shoes, and tried to wring out her cloak, but felt her chapped hands sting at the touch of the cold water. She sighed, took several deep breaths and pushed open the door.

The babbling of talk stopped almost instantly. She kept her eyes down, and pulled her sodden cloak around her, even more tightly. She could feel the entirety of the Hall staring at her pathetic figure as she strove to move between the long tables. Slowly, the whispers began, and then soon almost all students were striving to get a better look at this person, who could have come from the Black Lake, for that was how wet she was.

"Silence!" said Professor Dumbledore, and as one, the students shushed. "I'm so very glad to see you my dear" he continued to the dark figure in the cloak, "I had begun to worry". Even those students sitting closest to this interaction did not hear her reply, but Dumbledore chuckled. "Not to worry, I'm sure we can arrange something for you. Please sit." He conjured a chair next to him, and the Hogwarts students watched the figure sit in it, and could almost hear the sigh of relief.

"As I mentioned before the feast, welcome back to Hogwarts, ladies and gentlemen. I wish to congratulate our new first years, and hope that they will be a credit to their Houses. Once again, I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, especially to some of our older students" James and Sirius tried to maintain a lock of mock indignation but ended up grinning at each other. "Also, this year, I have the pleasure of introducing Professor Mira Gilly, who will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts". Professor Gilly stood awkwardly, as the hall polited clapped. Lily clamped her hand over Sirius mouth to prevent him from wolf whistling. "She's a teacher!" she hissed, as Sirius opened his mouth to complain, but then thought better of it.

"And finally, we come to our reason for staying beyond the usual feasting hours." She could hear the entire hall had fallen deathly silent, hanging on Dumbledore's every word. She groaned inwardly. "This year, Hogwarts has the distinct honour of hosting a student exchange. This year, we will host a student from another magical school, whislt next year, that school will host one of own. May I introduce to you, from Cloch Gorm School for Young Magical Folk, Miss Violet Ryan!" Dumbledore began clapping, but he was the only one to do so. Violet sighed, stood up and took her cloak off.

Down at the Gryffindor table, the Marauder's had been playing a game, turning each other's hair different colours whilst Dumbledore had been going on with his usual speech. But then, they noticed the new girl, standing up there beside Dumbledore, looking utterly lost and sopping wet. "That poor girl, she's soaked" whispered Lily to Pria Hawthorne, the only other Gryffindor 6th year girl. Pria nodded emphatically, "I wonder where she is from?". The four Maruder's suddenly began talking about what house she should be in, and where she was from, what she was like, "Boys! Be quiet and might here!" came Pria's reprimand.

Violet looked up at Professor Dumbledore, and then looked to the school body. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Instantly the Hall was filled with buzzing whispers

"She's Irish! Did you hear her accent!"

"So thats where Cloch Gorm is.. I thought it was in Scotland!"

Violet raised her voice slightly as she continued on "My name is Violet Ryan. I will be attending classes here, with your 6th years. I understand that I am to be ... Sorted?" Dumbledore nodded as Professor McGonagall moved towards the Sorting Hat. "I hope that this year will be rewarding both to myself and the school, and I want to thank you for your hosptiality" And this sorting better not take long, I'm famished, she added inwardly.

Professor McGonagall motioned for Violet to sit on the stool, and in one movement, dropped the Hat on Violet's head. A small voice inside Violet's ear, startled her. "_Oh yes, hello. I never thought I'd see the day.. But forging magical ties and such, always a good thing! Now, where to put you... __mmm.. no, not there... You would fit nicely in Slytherin, shame... Hufflepuff... not quite right... ah yes.. this is better... _GRYFFINDOR!" Violet handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, who pointed at the clapping, cheering table at which Violet expected she was to join. She sat at the very top, and wished that she could just sleep.

"And on that note, its time for bed. Prefects please lead the first years to their dorms, everyone else, welcome back!" came Professor Dumbledore's voice, over the sounds of benches being dragged across stone, as the students rose, as one, to go to bed.


	2. Violets

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the characters/places etc. All that belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Chapter 2

Violet stood up, and watched as the rest of the Great Hall slowly began to empty. She attached herself to what she assumed was the first year group of Gryffindors. They all had the same look of wonder and panic written across their faces. Violet saw that there were two... prefects? Isn't that what Professor Dumbledore had called them? A girl with long red hair, and pretty green eyes was calling to the first years and waving, as a tall boy, with a far away look, stood beside here.

"New girl? Oi.. New GIRL!" came a shout. Violet snapped back to attention. It was the red haired girl. "Stay with the group, and I'l show you where you are sleeping. I'm Lily Evans, Prefect, and this is Remus Lupin, also a Prefect. Alright, let's go guys!" Violet began to introduce herself but was sure Lily could not hear her over the questions the first years were asking. She found that she was walking beside the other prefect, Remus. "Sorry about that, Lily takes being a prefect very seriiously. Sometimes to the detriment of her manners. I'm Remus Lupin" he said, holding out his hand. "Violet Ryan", said Violet, shaking it. "This castle is... huge". Remus followed Violet's gaze as she looked up towards the staircases. Remus grinned. "Yeah, it is, and it often changes, but you will get used to it eventually. You must be really cold, you didn't even get a chance to change out of your cloak". Violet looked down at her sodden clothes. "yeah, I would love a bath, and some food. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since I left home. Professor Dumbledore said that he would arrange something for me though". Her stomach grumbled. "Then I'm sure you will be looked after. Anyway, you're sharing your dorm room with Lily and Pria, they will look after you." said Remus kindly, "and if not, I'm sure we can sort something out." Violet stopped suddenly. Remus turned to look at her, and noticed that she had gone slightly pale. "Violet, are you alright?" "um.. yeah, I guess. I wasn't expecting to share a bedroom with other people. Do I share with the year or just the girls?" Remus felt his cheeks redden. "No, its just Lily and Pria, the rest of the 6th years, the boys I mean, we have our own dormitory." Violet felt another question on the tip of her tongue when -

"Remus! New girl! There you are, I was wondering if you had gotten lost. I've shown the first years to their rooms. I'm Lily, as I said" said Lily, very quickly. "Violet, Violet Ryan" said Violet as she shook Lily's hand. "I'm sorry for delaying you, I was speaking to Remus about Hogwarts. It's different". Lily grinned, and held open the portrait for the others. "Yeah, it is, but it's a very good different, I'd imagine." Violet straightened up, and found herself looking at the Gryffindor commonn room. The room, all decked out in gold and scarlet wall hangings, accents and several very comfy looking nooks and crannies, was all very much to Violet's taste. She immediately walked to the roaring fire, took her cloak off, and stood in front of it, feeling the warmth enter her body. She sighed, slowing feeling the hear permeate through several layers of wet clothes. "Violet, come on, I'l show you the dorms, and you can change into something else" said Lily, gently tugging on Violet's sleeve. Violet looked up at her with tired eyes. "Thanks, I can't decide if I should eat, get dry or have a bath first". Lily laughed. It was a musical laugh, Violet noted, very pleasant to one's ears. "Shower, then food, then pyjamas. Don't worry about it. We'll sort it. I think Pria is upstairs anyway". The voices faded away as the girls went up to spiral stairs to the girls' dorms.

Remus moved across the almost empty common room, and moved several heavy curtains apart. There, nestled behind them, were the Marauders. "Well, Moony, what's she like?" came the question, in unison from James and Sirius. Remus settled himself on a cushion. "She seems nice. I think she is very tired though. She didn't say much" he replied. "Lily was afraid you had gotten lost" said Peter, as he looked out the window behind him, at the Black Lake, not meeting Remus' eyes. Remus snorted. "Hardly. I'm not going to forgot my way to the Tower now am I? I would imagine that she wanted to interrogate the new girl is all." James looked horrified. "Moony! Lily would never do that! She's just..." he looked for the right word "... curious is all!" Sirius and Remus grinned at each other. "Oh please, James! Lily Evans! She wants to know everything about every magical thing in the universe, and an exchange student from another magical school? I'm surprised Lily didn't launch herself at Violet when she came into the Great Hall!" said Sirius, teasingly. James whacked him on the head with a cushion. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. "Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Peter, who had finally turned his attention to his friends. As the Marauder's began their first noisy game of the new term, Sirius felt the little weight in his chest expand. He was back, he was home, with his brothers. He smiled.

Up in the 6th year girls' dorm, Violet had been shown where her bed was, and where the showers were. She began removing clothes before she had even entered the bathroom. Pria and Lily grinned at each other. "I'l get you something warm to wear" called Lily's voice as Violet stood under the hot shower. It was bliss. Violet let out a noise of pure pleasure as the warm water washed away the coldness that had entered Violet's skin. After a few minutes, Violet noticed several bottles of different coloured liquids on a shelf in the wide shower stall. She opened the purple one, and smiled to herself as the smell invaded her nostrils. Violets. She always liked the smell of her namesake. As she lathered the beautful smelling foam over her body, she thought to herself "this Hogwarts might be a good thing after all".

After about 20 minutes, Violet emerged, wearing a spare set of Lily's pyjamas, as her trunk had yet not arrived. Lily thrust a sandwich at Violet. Violet sat on her bed, and began to devour the sandwich, choking a little. "Easy Violet!" laughed Pria, as she handed Violet a glass of water. Violet blushed, "Thanks, I'm just starving". The girls sat, in companionable silence whilst Violet finished off the remnants of her sandwich.

Their silence was interrupted by shouts and bangs coming from the common room. Violet looked at Lily and Pria, who didn't seem too surprised. "Um.. Is that supposed to happen?" asked Violet tentatively. Lily rolled her eyes. "No, but the boys are downstairs. Im surprised there hasn't been a bigger crash yet. Remember last year, Pria, when they set the common room on fire?" Pria nodded, yawning, as she settled herself in bed, "You better go, before Minnie gets here" she said, as she pulled her curtains closed. "Night Violet" came her muffled voice. Lily sighed. "I better go see what's going on.." She stood up and left. Violet waited about 10 seconds and followed. She was interested now.

Before she even entered the common room, she could hear Lily shouting. Something along the lines of "HOW STUPID... COULD HAVE DIED...REMUS IM SURPRISED AT YOU..." "Lily... is everything ok?" came Violet's voice, sounding small, and awfully quiet to those in the common room. Five pairs of eyes suddenly fixed on Violet. Lily's shouts died in her throat. "Um, its ok Violet. These... idiots... thought it would be good idea to.. I'm not even sure what they did! It involves fire is all I know. What is it with you guys and fire?" Lily glowered at the four boys, who were not meeting her eye. Violet thought she saw two of them exchange a small thumbs up. Remus met Violet's eyes. "Since you're here Violet, I'd best introduce you to the rest of your Gryffindor classmates." He pointed to Peter. "This here is Peter Pettigrew". A small, squat boy with sandy hair waved shyly at her. She smiled at him in return. Remus cleared his throat. "And this is James Potter." James bowed in Violet's direction. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance" he said, pompously. The other boy elbowed him in the ribs. "Oompf" came the pained response, as James fell onto an armchair. "And I'm Sirius Black" said the dark haired boy. He strode across the common room, and took Violet's hand in his. "Pleased to meet you." he murmered as he brought her hand to his lips. Violet felt her face flush slightly. "Thank you." Violet congratulated herself that her voice came out steady. She wasn't used to anywhere near this much attention. "I'm Violet Ryan. I would love to stay and chat with you guys, but I'm afraid.." she stifiled a yawn. "If I don't get some sleep now, I think I will miss my first morning of classes." She turned and waved at the boys. "Lily, can I ask you to show me where I need to be tomorrow?" Lily nodded, "I'l wake you up earlier than normal, and we can go over your schedule." "Thanks, Lily. Goodnight boys, see you tomorrow." Lily turned back to the group of boys, and glowered at them. "You better be nice to her. I mean it. I will hex you ten ways from Sunday if you're not". The boy's met each other's eyes. "Of course, Lily." they chorused. Lily rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, boys."


	3. Ties

Chapter 3

Violet woke some time later that night. At first, she didn't remember where she was, and whipped back the unfamiliar curtains around her bed. She almost ran to the window to confirm her confusion, but luckily the cloak of sleep-infused bewilderment had lifted, as Violet looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts. Violet marvelled at how beautiful the grounds seemed in the dawn sunlight. The Forbidden Forest seemed almost tranquil, and the Black Lake shimmered, as the waves lapped against the shore. The mountains in the distance appeared to already covered with snow, or maybe that was just a trick of the light. She smiled to herself. She felt safe here. She hugged herself.

She looked around the room, seeing the peaceful forms of Lily and Pria, looking very content. She marvelled at Lily's ability to sleep in such a postion. Lily had managed to end up horizontal across the bed, with her head lolling off the side. Pria had managed to take her pyjama top off in her sleep, and was now very... Violet blushed as she pulled a sheet over Pria, who took no notice.

Violet quietly got dressed. Well, as much as she could. There was just no way she was getting her tie tied. It was completely new to her. They didn't wear ties in Cloch Gorm. She contemplated waking one of the girls, but some part of her, deep inside, suggested that this was possibly not one of her best ideas. Violet tiptoed out of the dorm and walked silently towards the common room. She always liked being awake this early. It made her feel alone and safe, all at the same time. She stood in front of one of the large mirrors, and set about tying her hair up. The tie would have to wait until later. She hadn't noticed the boys until -

"Morning, Violet." said Remus, yawning, as he sat up. "You're up early."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." she said apologetically. "What are you guys doing down here anyway?" Violet gestured towards the sleeping forms of Sirius, James and Peter. James and Sirius were tangled up in each other's limbs on the sofa and Peter looked very uncomforatable as he slept in an armchair. Remus stood up; he had been sleeping on the rug in front of the fire.

"We were playing Exploding Snap, and then we were talking..." Remus frowned, trying to remember the events of last night, "we must have dozed off. Anyway, why are you up so early?"

Violet grinned. "Excited about the first day of school, I suspect. I nearly had a heart attack when I woke up first. I could'nt remember where I was." Violet settled herself on one of the window seats.

"I can imagine." said Remus, "how did you find your first night here?"

"Great, although I was absolutely knackered by the time I fell asleep, so I think that even if I was sleeping on a hippogriff, I'd have slept great!" Violet said, watching Remus, as he stood at the other side of the Common Room. "um... what are you doing?"

"Its not as early as you'd think. And I have the distinct pleasure of waking up this lot. Word of advice Violet: Never wake a sleeping Gryffindor, unless you absolutely have to. We are not morning people, well, most of us anyway." said Remus. He appeared to giving the sleeping forms of the other boys the upmost concentration. "Aquamenti" he muttered, pointing his wand at the boys.

There was silence for about two heartbeats, and then -

"REMUS BLOODY LUPIN! When I get my hands on you, I will string you up like one of Mother's house elves!" shouted a very wet, very angry looking Sirius.

"And I just might let him!" joined in James, pushing his sopping fringe out of his eyes. Peter whimpered in the armchair, saying something about accidents in the night time, not really awake yet.

Violet snorted into the pillow she had used to shield herself from any splashback from Remus' spell. Sirius and James whipped around to face her.

"So, you think this is funny, new chick?" snarled Sirius, twirling his wand.

"Um... kinda?" said Violet, looking at her feet, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I can help."

With that, Violet muttered something, and all three of the wet boys, became dry.

"That was great!" said James, "Even my underwear is warm and dry!" Remus and Sirius laughed. Violet blushed.

"We should get dressed, and escort our new classmate to breakfast, as a thank you. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do." said Sirius, grinning. "Violet. Stay here. We will return momentarily." He nodded at James and Remus, who accompanied him back upstairs, leaving Violet in the Common Room, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She had a feeling that no amount of pleading would dissuade them. She suddenly remembered that she had asked Lily to go over her timetable with her.

She looked around for a piece of parchment and quill, and hastily left a note:

"Dear Lily, and Pria,

My apologies, but I have been escorted to breakfast by Remus, Sirius and James, as a thank you, I will explain later. I assume that the Houses eat breakfast together, like dinner last night. I shall see you there.

Kind regards,

Violet."

She ran hastily up the stairs to the girls dormitory and stuck the note to the inside of the room she shared with the girls. She grabbed her bag, and went to meet the boys, who were already back in the Common Room. She smiled slightly. Her brother was right. This was a much better place to be.


	4. Rivalries

Chapter 4

Violet followed the boys out of the portrait, and down to the Great Hall. She paused in the Entrance Hall, to take in her surroundings. Hogwarts, by night, had been beautiful. Everything had been lit by the soft hue of thousands of candles. Even on a night as awful as the previous one had been, the castle maintained a cosy feel, full of warmth. But Hogwarts, by day, was breath-taking. Through each window, bright morning sunshine came, illuminating statues and arches that Violet had missed in the dark. The sunshine gave the castle an airy feel, chasing away any shadows. Violet shivered in anticipation. She couldn't wait to get exploring, especially the grounds. She had read in "Hogwarts: A History" about the beautiful surroundings that Hogwarts claimed as its own, and if what she saw this morning was anything to go by, it was right. She smiled inwardly; Mrs. Kitching had been right to recommend this transfer. Mrs. Kitching was Violet's Head of year. A small, old, thin woman, who was more angles and bones than flesh and blood, Violet had a soft spot in her heart for Mrs. Dorothy Kitching, and her soft English accent.

"Earth to new chick, Earth to new chick!" came Sirius' voice, as he snapped his fingers in front of Violet's eyes, "you gonna stand out here all day or are you going to grace us with your presence at breakfast?" Violet became aware of the fact Sirius was standing, with his hands on his hips, directly in front of her, whilst Remus and James had entered the Great Hall, laughing about something.

"Sorry," said Violet, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, "I was just admiring the school. Its so beautiful."

"What? Oh, this place? Yeah, I suppose, if you're into pictures of dead people and old stones." said Sirius, looking around, distractedly. "Are we going to eat or what?"

"Of course!" said Violet, quickly. "Let's go."

"Hold on." said Sirius, holding his hand out in front of Violet. "You can't go into the Hall without being in full uniform. The Prefects will be all over you, what with their pernickity rules." He pulled a face. "Where's your tie?"

Violet suddenly remembered that she had not been able to figure out how to get the tie tied. She pulled it from a pocket in her robes, where she had stashed it. "I couldn't figure out how to tie it. I've never worn one before. I tried to use a spell too, but couldn't think of any for this specific purpose." she said, trying to hide her embarrassament.

"Look, I'm starving now, so I'll just tie it for you and show you how to do it after breakfast, okay?" said Sirius, as he snatched the tie from Violet, looped it around his own neck and began to tie it. "Let it never be said that Sirius Black is not chivalrous." he said, smugly. "Come on then!" He threw the tie back at Violet, and gestured for her to hurry up. "James will have eaten his weight in sausages if we don't get there in time to stop him!"

Violet straightened her tie up and followed Sirius into the Great Hall. There wasn't that many people here, yet. Last night she had been too tired and miserably wet to take much notice of her surroundings. Today, she noticed that the candles had disappeared and in their place was an astonishing ceiling, showing the sky outside. Soft, white clouds drifted lazily across the ceiling. The sky behind them was a bright blue, with no trace of last nights ferocious storm.

"Watch where you're walking, would you?" came someone's sharp voice. Violet had walked directly into several Slytherin girls, who were standing several feet inside the door.

"Sorry." Violet mumbled, as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table, where Remus was waving at her.

"Stupid new girl, looks like she never has seen an enchanted ceiling before!" came the same sharp voice, laced with malice. Violet turned her face, and saw a tall, dark haired, girl smiling at her. But this wasn't a friendly smile. Violet got the distinct impression that this girl really didn't like her. The girl said something quietly to the other Slytherins, and they all tittered, pointing at Violet.

"What was all that about?" asked James, reaching for some toast, as Violet settled down beside him.

"I have no idea. I just walked into them" said Violet, as she poured herself some tea. "I was just looking at the ceiling and then-"

"Oh, don't take any notice of them," said Sirius, cutting up his eggs. "They're Slytherin. They don't need an excuse."

"I thought this inter house "rivalry" was only a rumour, or at least was only constrained to Quidditch matches." said Violet, thoughtfully. She hadn't expected people in other houses to dislike her because of her being in Gryffindor.

"Don't worry about it, Violet." said Remus, his eyes watching the group of Slytherin girls as they shrieked in laughter. "It's not so bad really. Its mainly between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"That's because we're the best!"said James proudly, "In marks, Quidditch, everything!"

"Hmm..." said Violet, absentmindedly, as she ladled some scrambled eggs onto what appeared to be a golden plate. She had a million questions, but had no idea where to start. Then she landed on one.

"Sirius mentioned earlier something about Prefects. Whats a Prefect?"

The boys stopped eating. Sirius had a spoon of beans half way to his mouth.

"Erm..." began Remus, but he was drowned out by James and Sirius, who had began shouting and talking to each other and Violet. It was all very confusing.

"You don't know what a Prefect is?"

"Does that mean, your school doesn't have Prefects?"

"Imagine it, Pads, no Prefects. Think of what kinda things we could do!"

"Think of the amount of detentions we could have avoided!"

"Think of the amount of times you wouldn't have been caught in a cupboard with a fair maiden!"

Sirius laughed. "Oh James, you know that none of the girls that I have been out with would have been classed as a "maiden"". He put air quotes around "maiden". James snorted on his orange juice.

Violet sat, watching this exchange, bewildered, wondering what kind of powers these "Prefects" had.

"A Prefect is a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by their Head of House. One male and one female student are chosen from each house in their 5th year to act as prefects, and continue to be prefects in their 6th and 7th years until they leave school. There are about 6 prefects per house, and 24 prefects in the whole school at one time. There are also the Head Boy and Head Girl." came a quiet voice. Violet looked at Remus, who smiled at her and continued. "I'm the 6th year Prefect for Gryffindor. Lily's the other. I'm sure you will meet the rest of them soon enough. For now though... Oh wait, here come's McGonagall, probably with your timetable."

Sure enough, a tall, severe looking woman, with her black hair in a tight bun, with square glasses was making her way down along the relatively empty Gryffindor table, pausing at each student, and then ruffling through a huge sheaf of papers, before handing one to the student and moving on.

"Oh for pity's sake, Potter! Pull yourself together." came her steely reprimand. James had stopped choking, just as Sirius hit him a whack on the back. James shot Sirius a murderous look. Sirius grinned at him, innocently.

Professor McGonagall had handed Remus his timetable already when she noticed that Violet had stood up, and had stopped talking.

"Good morning Professor." she said, almost mechanically. She did not sit down.

"Ah yes, Miss Ryan. Your timetable is here. I trust one of our Prefects will instruct you on where your classes can be found. Good morning." She handed Violet her timetable, along with Sirius' and James'. Once Professor McGonagall had moved away, Violet sat down again, and resumed eating.

"You know you don't have to stand up when the teachers talk to you?" said Remus, eyeing his timetable.

"Oh? Force of habit. Shows respect." said Violet, as she also looked at her timetable. "I don't suppose any of you know where I could find the Potions room?"

"Blimey, look Prongs, new chick is taking loads of subjects!" said Sirius, as he snatched Violet's timetable out of her hands. "Advanced Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology AND Astronomy! That's 8 N.E.W.T.S. You won't have time to do anything else all year."

"I thought everyone took that many." said Violet, looking confused. Then realisation hit her. Mrs. Kitching had lied to her! "Merlin blast her anyway." she muttered. "My old Transfiguration teacher was always trying to get me to do more subjects, said I had a talent for it. I was only taking 7 before, in Cloch Gorm. She tricked me! Ooooh, Im going to write to her this afternoon!"

Before anyone could respond, Lily and Pria came hurtling into the Hall. Lily sat beside Violet, and Pria opposite her, beside Remus.

"Good morning all," said Lily, politely. "Violet, are you ok? These idiots haven't done anything stupid have they? Well, Remus is with them so.." she trialed off. James and Sirius had twin looks of mock horror on their faces.

"Well, I never! Evans, if you must know we were repaying a favour to our dear Miss Ryan, and we have been perfectly courteous. I even tied her tie for her, isnt that right, new chick?" said Sirius, waving his goblet about.

Violet nodded. "He did, but I would prefer if you called me by my name, though. Its Violet."

"It is but a trival thing, Vi." He grinned as Violet looked at him.

"Violet."

"Vi."

"Violet."

"Vi."

"VI-O-LET."

"V-I."

"Fine, fine, Vi will do." said Violet, giving up. Sirius looked proud of himself.

"We were just about to explain to Violet where the Potions dungeon was." said James, pointing at Violet's timetable, "But since Lily's here, she can walk with you. Lily takes Potions too." James gazed lovingly at Lily, who totally missed it as she piled some ketchup onto her sausages.

"What? Oh, of course, Violet. We'l head down in a few minutes. I think for the rest of the day you will have one of us in one of your classes. Black and Potter have Care of Magical Creatures too, its after lunch, so they can walk with you. Oh, Remus has it as well! Well, that's a relief!" said Lily, quickly, as she ate her breakfast in record speed.

Not ten minutes after she and Pria had entered the Hall, it was time for class.

"Right- o. Let's go then!" said Lily, swinging her legs over the long bench. "See you guys at lunch! Come on Vi, let's go!" Lily tugged at Violet's arm, and they were off.


	5. Severus

Chapter 5

Violet got the impression that this was Lily's normal speed when she needed to get to classes in the morning. Lily moved a speed that Violet couldn't really comprehend. It was like Lily was flying, her feet never really touching the ground, her features a blur, and her red hair streaming behind her.

"Come on, slow coach! We will be late." Lily called behind her, as Violet attempted to keep up with her, and to manage to avoid a group of 1st year Ravenclaws. Violet apologised to one, as she grabbed her books tightly, and tried to keep up with Lily. She didn't even know where she was in the castle now. The corridors were darker and not as full of students. The portraits became more sparse and the air temperature was slowly dropping. Violet figured they were heading in the direction of the basement of the castle. It suddenly dawned on Violet that the corridor was very quiet. There were almost no students to be seen, and those that were around were quickly filtering into classrooms. Violet came to a junction in the corridors. No sign of Lily. Violet looked both left and right for any hopes of distingushing features that might illuminate her way to the Potions classroom. No such luck. She stood still for several heartbeats, in the cold, and silence, trying to figure out where to go. She was just about to knock on the door of one of the classrooms when a hand closed over one of shoulders.

"Ah yes, our new student. Don't be so jumpy, I'm not that frightening!" came a chuckling voice. Violet spun round and found herself looking into the eyes of a man. A rotund man, with kind eyes, and what appeared to be several books under his arm. "Horace Slughorn, Potions master, and Head of Slytherin House. You are taking my N.E.W.T class, yes? Excellent! Well, to arms, as they say!" Professor Slughorn ushered the slightly confused Violet into a dark room.

After a couple of seconds, her eyes adjusted and could make out the faces of her classmates, and what appeared to be a dungeon. Lily had been waving frantically at her, mouthing the word "Sorry", and pointing at an empty seat beside her. Violet swallowed painfully, uncomfortably aware that every eye was on her and that she was late. Professor Slughorn gently pushed her to the top of the classroom.

"Students, as you are aware, we have a new student joining us this year." Professor Slughorn said, rifling through some papers on his desk. "Violet Ryan," he continued, gesturing at Violet, "has come with a recommendation from her Potions teacher." Violet felt her heart skip, and suddenly start to go cold. "He's not going to read it, surely? Out loud? To them?" She thought, her thoughts swirling frantically.

Professor Slughorn cleared his throat and began reading. Violet recognised the coat of arms of Cloch Gorm, and the spidery lettering of Ms. Marie Fibberly, her potions teacher. Violet closed her eyes as she tried to shut out Slughorn's booming voice.

"... talented in a way that she does not recognise. One of the best students that I have ever had the pleasure of teaching. I am sure she will be a delight to teach, and I am quite saddened at the prospect of not having her in my class this year. She will be sorely missed." Professor Slughorn finished, grinning smugly. "It appears that we have a potenial Potions Master in our midst! Perhaps she will inspire you all to take your studies more seriously." He glanced around the classroom. Out of the 8 6th years in the room, only Lily and one of his other students, Severus, seemed to be paying attention. The others were a mixture of bored, and was the lad of the Yates actually dozing? Slughorn smacked the nearest book down onto the desk in front of him as loudly as possible.

"Now that everyone's ready. Miss Ryan, please take the seat next to Severus. Maybe together you both can uncover the Elixir of Life!" He chuckled to himself, as he gestured towards a sallow skinned boy, with slightly long hair. He appeared to be unkempt, and as Violet sat down, noticed that he was Slytherin. She tried to calm her nerves. The boy didn't acknowledge her, as Slughorn began the class.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we will be brewing "The Draught of Living Death". Can anyone tell me anything about it?"

Violet's hand shot up, almost of its own accord. She noticed that Severus had his hand up too, as did Lily.

"Ah, Miss Ryan, dazzle us with your intellect." said Slughorn, leaning against the blackboard, chalk in hand.

Violet swallowed her nerves. Better to get on with it. Violet stood up and said "The Draught of Living Death is one of the most powerful sleeping potions known. It causes the drinker to fall into a deadly slumber, mimicking death, and because, if done correctly, it looks like water, can be disguised as the same."

"Excellent, excellent. For 5 points though, can you name the ingredients?" said Slughorn, looking more and more pleased.

"Wormwood, asphodel, Valerian roots, sloth brain and the juice of a Sopophorous bean." said Violet, looking at her hands.

"Just one more question, Miss Ryan, and those points are yours. What colour should the potion be before it is completed?" Slughorn was now making a note of something in a ledger.

"It should first be a blackcurrant colour, and if the correct number of stirrings are done, it should turn a lilac colour." Violet finished lamely, acutely aware that the Severus boy was watching her intently, and that everyone else was looking at her.

"Oh, excellent work! 5 points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn beamed at Violet. He then turned to the rest of the class. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Come on then! Open page 56 of your book, and start. You have an hour." There was the sounds of chairs scraping across flagstones, and the low murmer of voices. Violet smiled to herself, as she sat down. She had won Gryffindor points! She had read about the giant glass counters and how the points system worked. Lily grinned at her as she passed on her way to the Supplies cupboard. Violet gave her a small wave.

"You know, if you don't get to the cupboard soon, you will be left with the worst quality ingredients." said a quiet voice. It took Violet a second to realise that Severus had spoken to her. He had just returned from the cupboard and was now fastidously arranging his ingredients before him, not looking at Violet.

"Oh right, thanks." said Violet, standing up. When she came back, Severus had already began with his preparations. Violet opened her book to the correct page, and began studying the instructions. "This isn't right." she muttered. Severus cocked his head up from his own book, which was covered in his own notes.

"Well, doing this won't give the correct result." Violet began fishing around in her cloak pockets, and withdrew a small notebook. "This is my notebook from last year. These are the directions that I found work best." She laid the book out for Severus to see. A small smile tugged at his mouth, and wordlessly, he moved his book so that Violet could see. She began reading the handwritten notes that Severus had added. They were almost identical to hers. She looked up at Severus who was smiling now. He held a hand out to her.

"Severus, Severus Snape." Violet shook it and introduced herself too. "should we not tell Professor Slughorn that the instructions are incorrect?"

Severus snorted, "No, he would spend about 15 minutes extolling our potion making prowess to the class. We are much better off keeping it to ourselves".

After that, the pair spent the next hour in companionable silence, working on their potions. Violet had just ladled some of hers into a flask when Professor Slughorn called the class to stop working. He meandered his way through the desks, commenting on his students potions.

"Nice try, Yates. But the colour just isnt right. See how its more of a magenta colour than lilac? I suppose you added more than the regulation 2 drops of Sopophorous bean juice? Thought so.."

"Miss Green, be careful in the future, that concoction is fit to burn straight through!"

He stopped in front of Violet and Severus' desk, and peered into their cauldrons.

"Wonderful," he whispered, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it appears that we have two potions masters in the making! Just look at how clear the potions are! Well done, take 10 points each!" Violet grinned at Severus, who was smiling to himself. "Right so, let's clean these things away, and for homework, please write a 20inch parchment on the uses of the Draught of Living Death, and the implications that it may have for today's society. I shall see you all next class!"

Violet gathered her things, said goodbye to Severus, and hurried to meet Lily.

Lily grinned at her. "Well done! Looks like Slughorn likes you though, and that might make things more uncomfortable though. He tends to "collect" talented don't worry," she said, noticing Violet's face, "I'l be there with you."

Violet cast her mind back over her timetable. "I think I have History of Magic next."

Lily pulled a face. "That's a pity, I have Divination next. I'l walk with you part of the way."

Violet set off with Lily, quite pleased as to how her first class had gone.


	6. Missing

Chapter 6

A/N: This is a short chapter, I know, but its necessary. Plus I finally got access to Pottermore today. Hufflepuff all the way!

"Why did you lot not wake me up when you left?" said Peter, grumpily at lunch, "I very nearly didn't get my Charms essay done, I had to finish it right before class".

James patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's alright mate, it was very early. Plus Moony decided to implement Code Blue to wake us." James shot a look at Remus, who grinned.

"It was either that, or Code Red, and frankly, I think Lily would have had my guts for garters if I had used fire. Again." Remus said, nonchalantly, as Lily flopped down between himself and Pria.

"Oh Merlin, what a day. I've only just confiscated a bottle of Amortentia from a group of 5th years. I'd watch out, Sirius" said Lily, pointing at him with a fork, "they were talking about you."

Sirius pulled his fringe out of his eyes and grinned at Lily. "It's my stunning good looks, stellar personality and macho reputation that gets me all the ladies." Before Lily could interrupt, he continued. "And speaking of ladies, where is the newest addition to the flock?"

"If you mean Violet, Idon't know. We had Potions earlier, that was a double period, then I had Divination. I think she is taking History of Magic, so maybe thats where she is." said Lily, tersely. "I'd say she will be here soon enough."

The group continued their lunch, laughing and talking, and generally just being glad to be back at Hogwarts. As the remnants of lunch began to fade away from the plates, it suddenly dawned on everyone that Violet had not shown up for lunch. Students not showing up for lunch was hardly unusual. Some spent time in the library finishing up homework at the last minute, some spent their time studying, and yet more spent it in their dorms. But to miss lunch on the first day back was very rare. The group had just began conversing about where Violet could possibly be, as they gathered their things for the evening classes, when Arthur Fox, the Head Boy, trotted up to them, his yellow robes catching some of the sunlight.

"Afternoon, Arthur," said Lily, pleasantly, giving the Hufflepuff Head Boy, a quick hug, "how's your first day back?"

"Hi Lily, hi guys!" said Arthur, smiling, waving to the boys and returning Lily's hug. "It's been eventful. Already had to give out detentions. There seems to be a batch of Amortentia floating around."

"Oh! I had to do the same thing! I confiscated some from a bunch of 5th year Ravenclaws." said Lily, drawing the small pink bottle from her robes.

Arthur sighed, and placed the bottle within his satchel. "I'l speak to Professor Flitwick about it, and also Professor Slughorn, to make sure we have some antidote whipped up, just in case. I actually came over here to speak to the new girl, Violet Ryan, isn't it?"

"She isn't here, she didn't come down for lunch." said James, quickly scanning the Gryffindor table to make sure Violet wasn't actually at the table.

Arthur frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side. "Ah, I'm sure she's fine, she probably just got lost. It took me a full week to be able to make it to the Great Hall without getting lost, I'm sure that's all it is. I just wanted to introduce myself to her. I'm sure I'l meet her properly soon. Best be off to class now, though, McGonagall will have my head if I'm late again." Arthur flashed them another brilliant smile and was gone.

Pria nd Lily walked on ahead of the boys, whispering excitedly about something. The boys followed shortly behind. Remus, Sirius and James said goodbye to Peter, as they made their way out of the castle to the grounds for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Professor Kettleburn was waiting for them on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, with a couple of other students gathered around him. Professor Kettleburn was a man who, at one point, being as broad as he was tall, and consisted of more muscle than skin. However, in his later years, he had grown what Remus said his mother called "soft", and his fine physique had slowly deteriorated over the years. Still, he was not a man to cross.

"Gentlemen," came his gruff voice, (there was a rumour that a hippogriff had slashed him across the throat when he first started teaching and that his voice had never recovered fully.) "how nice of you to join us. I believe we are ready to start yes? Everyone here?" Professor Kettleburn surveyed his students. Including Potter, Lupin and Black, there was a Ravenclaw boy, 2 Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin. Wasn't there meant to be a Gryffindor girl as well? That new girl? Professor Kettleburn suddenly became of a red and black blur hurtling towards the Forbidden Forest at great speed. The group of students who had been talking quietly noticed their teacher following something with his eyes with great interest. They followed his gaze and within seconds, Violet had reached them, gradually slowing down.

"I'm so sorry Professor! Time just seemed to run away from me!" Violet whirled to a complete stop, catching her breath.

"Not to mind, not to mind. I'm sure you will not make a habit of it. It is only your first day after all," said the Professor, looking at Violet as kindly as one can with one eye. "Now," he continued, "today we will begin our studies on indigenous magical creatures. We will be heading into the Forest, so keep your eyes peeled. " With that, Professor Kettleburn headed into the Forest, expecting the students to follow, which they did of course.

As soon as Kettleburn was out of earshot, Remus, James and Sirius turned to Violet, and began peppering her with questions.

"Are you okay?" said Remus.

"Yeah, you missed lunch! Did you get lost?" asked James, twirling his wand.

"You didn't bump into any of those Slytherins?" said Sirius, darkly, looking at James over Violet's head. He had a wierd feeling. He couldn't say exactly what it was, but it just didn't sit right. He couldn't shake it. How odd.

"Oh, nothing as serious as that!" chuckled Violet, "I just got lost on my way to the Owlery. That little ghost with the ruffs is not very helpful is he?"

James grinned, "that would be Peeves, he's a nuisance to every one. As far as I can see, his only use to annoy the heart out of Filch, which we love him for."

Violet gave them a small smile. "We should head on, or we'l be left behind. I don't know these woods, and would dearly love to not get lost in them. At least, not until I know whats in them. Come on."

Violet led the small group after the Professor, Sirius following last. He couldn't shake that feeling. As he watched Violet smile and laugh at something James had said, something clicked inside. Her tie. It was different. It looked much looser, it was certainly not the way he had tied it this morning. Why would she have taken it off? There would have been no need to before the end of the day? Sirius shook his head. "I'm being creepy, maybe she wanted a shower or something." Sirius shook himself again, told himself to stop being nosy and creepy and to just get on with the lesson.


	7. Ink

A/N: I haven't updated in ages! my apologies!

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Violet. Her lessons were enjoyable, yet every so slightly different from what she normally expected. The teachers were knowledgeable and her classmates were friendly. Despite all of this, Violet was still incredibly tired by the end of the day. She decided to skip dinner and make a head start on the homework that she was given. The Common Room was empty at this time of the evening, as most of its occupants were at dinner. Violet sat herself at a sturdy oak table with views through the arched window of the snow capped mountains in the distance, and began her essay on the Black Blood Werewolf Revolt of 1566.

She didn't hear the portrait swing open. She also didn't hear the sounds of someone creeping across the floor. In fact, she only noticed that she wasn't alone when someone plonked a plate of salad in front of her. She looked up, startled.

"You missed lunch. Lily made me bring it up to you. Apparently, I was annoying her. Although, how anyone could be annoyed at moi is beyond me" said Sirius, grinning. "Are you working on your homework already?"

"Yeah, I need to keep on top of it, either that or it just piles up" said Violet, putting down her quill, and stretching. "Thanks Sirius. I didn't realise that I was hungry".

Sirius watched her reach for a tomato, finding it incredulous that someone wouldn't notice when they were hungry.

"How was your first day?"

"It was great! Got to meet a lot of my teachers, the lessons are interesting, and the castle is breathtaking. Nothing like Cloch Gorm", said Violet, swallowing the last of her mouthful of food.

"Is Cloch Gorm a boarding school? Like Hogwarts?" Sirius couldn't resist anymore. He grabbed a piece of lettuce and popped it into his mouth.

"Yes, I've been there for the past 4 years. I've not been home since…" Violet's eyes widened and hurriedly grabbed for more food, to disguise the break in conversation. She cursed herself for being so open with a stranger. She was so angry with herself.

Sirius watched quietly as Violet's face tried to hide her turmoil of emotions. He thought it prudent to not push it, seeing how hard Violet was trying to regain her composure.

"ah, since last year, I suppose. It's the same here" said Sirius, smoothly, effortlessly covering the awkward hole in the conversation. "So, what Quidditch team do you support?"

Violet would always be grateful to Sirius for that one turn in the conversation. In the years to come, she would point to this moment as the moment where they began friends.

When Remus, James and Peter returned to the Common Room after dinner, they were treated to the almost unseen sign of Sirius Black, sitting quietly, working on a piece of homework. Violet was sitting next to him, equally absorbed in her own work, practising wand movements, absentmindedly, as she recited the recipe for some potion under her breath.

James nudged Remus, who grinned. James adopted a higher tone of voice than normal, and began speaking "… I just don't know Remus, its getting a bit beyond a joke now."

"Oh yes," Remus continued, in an equally loud voice, "I quite agree".

Both Sirius and Violet jumped. This caused Violet to drop her wand, which knocked Sirius' ink all over the table. Remus and James laughed as they watched them hurriedly take all the papers and books from the table, to avoid the inky lake that was slowly spreading across the table.

"You frightened the life out of me!" exclaimed Sirius, as he stuffed his Care of Magical Creature notes back into his bag.

"Well, well. I never thought I'd see the day, Sirius Black, Swot." said James, teasingly.

"Hey, I've most of the homework we got today done! So now, the evening is my oyster" said Sirius, smugly, as he folded his arms, and sat back in his chair. "Meanwhile, you and Remus and Wormtail have all ahead of you. Thanks to Vi here, I'm already miles ahead of you!".

"It's good that you are talking your homework seriously.", said Remus, "Finally", he added.

James looked equally disgusted and amused. "So I suppose I've got to do that awful essay on the magical properties of dragon hide on my own then?"

"Yep"

James swore softly.

"Meanwhile, I, Sirius Black, have the entire evening ahead of me. And I know exactly how I plan to spend it. Whilst you lot do the homework that I've just finished, I am going to give our esteemed guest a tour of Hogwarts" finished Sirius triumphantly.

Violet felt her face flush. "It's ok, Sirius, I don't want to be a bother…"

"Stuff and nonsense, Vi. With your swot-tacular ways, I've managed to not only get my homework done, but it's done on time, and most possibly, it's correct. So, I get to show you Hogwarts. Consider it a deal." Sirius flashed a smile at her.

Remus coughed lightly. "Sirius is one of the best people for this job, he knows Hogwarts like the back of his hand. It might not be a bad idea, especially after you ran into Peeves this morning. Sirius knows all the tricks of the trade, so to speak".

Violet thought this through. It might be nice to know where her other classes were, and Sirius did seem so eager...

"Sure, let's do it then!" Violet said, smiling at Sirius, who grinned back at her.


End file.
